


Une ancienne chanson pas tout à fait d'amour

by Nelja



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M, Music, Nostalgia, Old Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est cinq heures du matin, Hatsuharu se rappelle une vieille chanson et repense au passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une ancienne chanson pas tout à fait d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Natsuki Takaya. Légers spoilers tomes 14.

C'était forcément à ce moment-là, lorsque l'esprit se vidait, qu'on était assailli par un refrain d'une vieille chanson dont on n'avait cure.

En même temps, c'était un des charmes de s'abrutir sur sa guitare jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. On finissait par ne plus savoir ce qu'on chantait, par n'appartenir plus qu'à la musique, et par oublier tout le reste. Hatsuharu avait essayé d'apprendre la guitare, parce que ça allait bien avec son look. Il s'était finalement avéré qu'il aimait inventer des chansons, mais n'était vraiment pas doué pour les jouer.

Il aimait ça, pourtant, surtout quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre. " _After love..._ " Hatsuharu plaqua quelques accords ; il se les rappelait encore. " _What comes after love ?_ "

Son esprit ne devait pas encore être assez vide. Une lucidité malvenue persistait encore, malgré l'épuisement. "C'est une chanson-pour-Yuki." ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, ce qui entraîna la douloureuse réalisation "Toutes les autres chansons que j'ai jouées ce soir étaient des chansons-pour-Rin."

Il pensait toujours à quelqu'un quand il inventait ses petites chansons aux accords basiques, même quand il n'en parlait pas ouvertement. Il y avait les chansons-pour-Kyô, et les chansons-pour-Momiji et quelques chansons-pour-Kagura, et même une sombre chanson-pour-Akito (même si Akito ne devait absolument pas l'entendre). Il y avait eu des chansons-pour-Tohru récemment. Et il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup, de chansons-pour-Yuki et de chansons-pour-Rin.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que sa petite amie était dans le coma, après avoir été agressée par Akito. Deux semaines qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Deux semaines qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir et qu'il était encore plus détaché de ses cours qu'à l'ordinaire. Revenir à ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Yuki à cette époque était étrange. Pas vraiment d'actualité. Mais ce n'était pas si mal de penser à autre chose.

" _What will come after love ?_ "

Après l'amour vient un autre amour, aurait-il dû dire, parce qu'en effet il y avait eu Rin après Yuki, mais il n'avait pas envie de se dire ça en ce moment, il n'avait pas envie de pouvoir même imaginer qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre après Rin.

Il se rappela le temps où il l'avait écrite. Il était encore vraiment obsédé par Yuki à l'époque. C'était à l'époque où Rin montait la garde pour qu'il puisse aller le voir sans être puni, ou peut-être un peu après. Il lui avait montré sa chanson, parce qu'elle aimait bien parler de tout et de rien, cela la faisait se sentir presque bien. Il se demanda si elle l'aimait déjà à l'époque. Il se demanda s'il avait été stupide de lui parler de Yuki, s'il avait été cruel de la laisser les protéger.

"Tu es vraiment mauvais en guitare !" avait-elle plaisanté. Parfois elle se moquait de lui, pour essayer maladroitement de faire croire qu'elle était heureuse. "C'est parce que tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation. Tu te retrouves toujours au mauvais bout du manche. Quand ce n'est pas du mauvais côté."

"Ah bon ?" avait-il dit. Et il avait très sérieusement retourné sa guitare, et commencé à en jouer à l'envers.

Elle avait ri, un vrai rire, comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Et il avait été heureux.

"Est-ce que je l'aimais déjà, à l'époque ?" Pourtant c'était l'époque où il ne voyait que Yuki, ne pensait qu'à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux tournés vers lui dès qu'il s'en approchait, de le suivre partout avec un regard plein d'admiration, de saisir le moindre prétexte pour l'effleurer doucement. Même l'idée que Yuki détestait ça ne pouvait l'en dissuader.

" _It's so hard letting go_ "

Oui, peut-être s'illusionait-il alors. C'était facile d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux que Yuki. Peut-être s'était-il laissé aller à cet amour au lieu d'essayer vraiment de passer à autre chose, à l'époque. Peut-être Rin avait-elle trop attendu.

Ou peut-être était-ce une évolution naturelle. Il n'était plus vraiment amoureux, à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait écrit cette chanson. La preuve était qu'il n'était plus triste à l'idée que Yuki allait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Les sentiments ont beaucoup plus de nuances qu'on veut le croire.

Il n'était plus amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait, c'est tout.

" _Can love ever die ?_ " jouaient ses doigts, presque automatiquement.

Non, l'amour ne meurt pas, il se transforme en quelque chose d'autre. Même à cette époque, il voulait que Yuki soit heureux, il voulait l'aider, autant qu'il avait aidé par lui. Il voulait encore que Yuki ait besoin de lui. Il rêvait qu'il vienne lui demander de l'aide. C'était puéril, sans doute. Il comprenait maintenant que si Yuki pouvait être heureux sans lui, c'était encore mieux. Il comprenait la gêne de Yuki, quand il lui avait tout dit, même si cela lui avait semblé injuste, à l'époque.

L'amour devient autre chose, et il plaignait, sans vraiment les comprendre, ceux pour qui il se transforme en haine. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Yuki s'était transformé en envie de l'aider, puis en envie d'aider tous ceux qui étaient faibles, tous ceux qui étaient tristes comme Yuki l'avait aidé, par exemple la petite Kisa.

C'était Yuki qui lui avait laissé ça. Vraiment, tout le monde doit porter en lui tous les fantômes se ses anciens amours. Les transformer en quelque chose de beau dépend de soi. Et de la personne que l'on a aimé, probablement.

" _A love which let its light forever,  
even after the fire burnt out_ "

"Ca fait prétentieux." lui avait dit Rin, "et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit grammatical."

"Personne ne comprend l'anglais dans les chansons." avait répondu Haru. "Moi non plus. Ca explique des choses."

Et une fois que c'est devenu ainsi, cela ne fait plus mal, plus mal du tout, et beaucoup plus tard Hatsuharu avait ri sincèrement quand Yuki avait rencontré Tohru, et que Rin lui avait dit "Mais pour tes affaires à toi, tu ferais mieux d'encourager Kyô ?"

"Non," avait-il répondu, "même pas !"

"Ohhhh. Quelqu'un d'autre t'intéresse ! C'est peut-être Kisa ? Mais il faudra attendre qu'elle ait grandi, et puis affronter la colère du Grand Mouton..."

Ce n'était pas Kisa. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire, à ce moment-là, même si elle était encore plus grande que lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû se fier plus à la prière dans sa voix et moins à ses principes.

Il plaqua les derniers accords de la chanson. Peut-être devait-il continuer à jouer des chansons nostalgiques, mais qui ne font plus vraiment mal ? Peut-être aurait-il dû retrouver une autre chanson-pour-Yuki ? Ou tout à fait autre chose, de pas triste du tout, comme une chanson-pour-Momiji ?

Mais non, peu importe la tristesse. Tant qu'elle voulait encore de lui, et peut-être même encore après, il ne voulait toujours pas se demander s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose après cet amour-là.

Il laissa ses doigts jouer tout seuls sur le manche de sa guitare, et entama une autre chanson-pour-Rin.


End file.
